


【柱斑/PWP】主权

by Mr_Chivalry



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chivalry/pseuds/Mr_Chivalry
Summary: OMC第一人称视角，窥视，有微妙的NTR，Public sex，非常开放的斑，可能有ooc，慎入。





	【柱斑/PWP】主权

**Author's Note:**

> OMC第一人称视角，窥视，有微妙的NTR，Public sex，非常开放的斑，可能有ooc，慎入。

今天是情人节。在战国时期是没有“节日”可言的，即便到了年关也不会有祝福的钟声，只有一道又一道冰冷的任务。毕竟身为忍者每天为求活命就已竭尽全力，婚姻是为合作结盟，生育是为壮大势力，战火纷飞的年代谈论“爱情”是禁忌的，一切都是为家族，为利益，为能活到下一次太阳升起。

可现在不同了，自从族长…不，火影大人平复战乱建立起村子，一切都不同了。我们开始过偶人节，儿童节，盂兰盆节，乞巧节，除夕，孩子，爱人，先祖与家人在不再那么短暂的生命中终于能够占得一席之地，年轻的陰和陽也能为“爱”而结合。

当然，自由恋爱带来的不尽是好处，至少对我而言是如此。我在年幼时便被指给了千手佛间的长子，依照约定我们本应在三年前成婚，可那时正值前任族长战死，成年不久的柱间扛起重担的危急时刻，自然无暇顾及这桩婚事，战后也是一拖再拖，直至今日。

毋庸置疑，我自然是爱慕千手柱间的，族里凡是适龄的陰都想嫁予这位英俊又强大的族长，只不过，我是他们中地位最高，最合适的那一个，要算起来我还是柱间的表弟，不过近亲结合在氏族中是最常见的保证血统纯正的手段，无伤大雅。

趁这个节日重提结亲事宜是再应景不过，最近风言风语流传较多，一会儿说柱间同涡之国的公主来往密切，一会儿又传出千手与宇智波的族长私下交好，越传越荒谬，人人都知道宇智波斑最疼爱的弟弟宇智波泉奈是死于千手扉间的刀下，若不是当年宇智波败得彻底宇智波斑怎肯屈辱降敌，宇智波斑那样傲慢的男人会和仇敌有私情，哈，简直笑话。

我在火影楼没有寻见柱间，只有几份文件零零散散地铺在办公桌上，一旁还搁了支沾墨的毛笔，墨水早已干涸，窗户不知是没关上还是被风吹开了，一片绿叶静静地躺在桌角。看来是走了有些时候。我不由得笑了笑，没想到火影大人也有躲懒贪玩的一面，也好，想来我这位未来的丈夫也不算是个死板无趣的男人。

离开火影楼时天色尚早，街上走的尽是成双成对的情侣，偶尔遇到千手的族人不免要点头打招呼，为避免尴尬我拐进一条小巷打算抄近道回去，没走出多远却听到几缕奇怪的声音，似是人发出的又似是猫叫，时高时低，痛苦交杂着缱绻。我隐去气息蹑手蹑脚地靠近墙根，探出头去望，果不其然是一对偷欢的情人，身材高大的陽背对着我，他的陰被托着臀抱起抵在墙上，光裸的小腿紧紧缠着陽精壮的腰，双手却软绵绵地搭在爱人的肩头，被一下一下地顶出放浪的呻吟。

我摇头咂舌，心里感叹一句世风日下，正打算悄悄离去却稍觉异样，那承欢的陰露出的半张面孔似乎有些眼熟，再细看竟惊出一身冷汗。是宇智波斑，被男人摁在肮脏逼仄的窄巷里肏得神智昏聩的陰是宇智波斑。我太熟悉那张脸了，那张曾经让千手族人闻风丧胆的脸，正因如此我才下意识没有将战场上犹如死神的宇智波族长与眼前像廉价娼妓一样张着腿挨肏的陰联系起来，很难想象一向高高在上的矜贵宇智波会做出这种不顾廉耻的事，但让我更好奇的是能让宇智波斑自降身份乖乖打开双腿的人又是何方神圣。

我屏住呼吸，又重新观察起来。他们做了应该有一段时间，空气中弥漫着木槿的香气，我闻着都有些晕眩，斑整个人都被肏软了，脸上泛着潮红的情欲，失焦的瞳孔不知正盯着哪处瞧，若非靠陽的臂力支撑着恐怕要跌到地上去，他们身下的地面被打湿成一滩深色，也不知是从哪里或流或喷出来的体液。斑的嘴里除却呻吟还有“顶到了…好棒，再快”之类的胡乱呢喃，怕是被顶开生殖腔肏进了子宫里，应了他的话陽果真加快了挺腰的速度，不一会儿他的呻吟骤然拔高成了尖叫，脚背绷紧成弓形，原本无力垂着的双手也在陽麦色的皮肤上生生抓出十道血痕，尖叫出了半声便被陽低头吻住，斑没了声响，只是徒然地发着抖，几股潮液随着陽的抽弄淅淅沥沥地淋下来。

陽放开他的唇，大概是笑了一声，他有一头长发，此时却高高束起露出漂亮的背肌，他的背上有不少陈伤，方才斑高潮时新鲜挠出的抓痕便是叠在接近左心口的一处刀伤上。我突然愣住了，那道刀伤我认得，千手柱间年少时曾有一次濒死的经历，宇智波的太刀捅在了他心房偏左两公分的位置，送来医疗室时脉搏微弱得几乎无法察觉。那是宇智波斑亲手所伤我亲手医治的伤口。我难以置信地睁大双眼，浑身发冷，不可能，这不可能，世间怎么会有如此荒谬的事？！突然，宇智波斑一歪头看向我的方向，涣散的黑眸不知何时已化成一片猩红，我深知与写轮眼对视的后果，却恐惧得连转动眼珠都做不到。

值得庆幸的是宇智波斑似乎不打算杀我，那双妖冶的万花筒写轮眼中只是泛着淡淡的嘲意，他弯了弯唇角，喘息着，用从容又傲慢的语气命令道：“射在里面，柱间。”

我落荒而逃。


End file.
